Unexpected Allies
by art1st4786
Summary: Ganson is seduced and captured, and the only person who can save him is Ganondorf, but the great King of Evil can't do it by himself. He has to work with Link. Can these two arch enemies work together to save Ganson?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters or lands. Ganson and Princess Ventra are my own creations. Do not use them without my permission.

Chapter 1

_How long have I been down here? It seems like an eternity. An hour feels like an eternity. A _minute_ feels like an eternity._

He floated in the subspace that was the Sacred Realm. He couldn't go anywhere, but he could still see what was going on in the world if he wanted to. He decided to check up on his son, Ganson.

_Hey may be my enemy now, but he is still my son. As a father, it's my job to check up on him._ Ganondorf held his hand out in front of him and opened up a window-like portal, one that he could only see out of. He saw in the throne room of Gerudo Fortress his son sitting on the throne, going through papers. _He hasn't changed much._ The screen suddenly cut off and the portal disappeared. Ganondorf quickly turned around to look at the figure behind him.

"Your son is in danger," explained the figure.

"What kind of danger," asked Ganondorf. "What the heck is going to happen to him!?"

"We are not sure of that at this moment. Though this clearly violates our code, I am allowing you to go and investigate what's going to happen. You may not do this alone, however. You must work along side your arch nemesis in order to move freely about the land. One act of evil from you and you will instantly return here, leaving your son prone to whatever evil besets him. You are the only one who can defeat the evil that threatens him. Are you up to the task?"

"Hold it! I have to work with _HIM_!?"

"Yes."

"Ooooh no! I don't think so!"

"Then your son and Hyrule will be doomed."

"How is Hyrule tied into this?"

"You will find out. If you take up the task."

"Fine, fine, gotta make sure Hyrule's prime for when I take it over finally."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link awoke bright and early that morning. It had been almost six months since his brother's departure. He was going to go to Gerudo Valley to visit Ganson. The entire ride there, he thought about how his older brother was doing, and how well of a leader he was becoming. He was granted access to the fortress with no problems and made his way towards the throne room. When he got there, Ganson was gone. Link grew worried and started walking around the place, calling out Ganson's name. He saw Ganson in a room with a strange female figure. He started running towards the room until someone grabbed him from behind and clamped a hand over his mouth tightly, pulling him into a dark crevice. Link desperately struggled, then recognized who was holding him, his eyes widening slightly.

"Shh, calm down," whispered Ganondorf. "I'm not here to hurt anybody. I'll explain later." Link eventually stopped struggling and gave up. He then heard a female giggle deeply, almost sinisterly. The two listened in on the conversation.

"So you're the leader of the Gerudos," asked the female.

"Yes I am, Princess Ventra," explained Ganson.

"Well then, this is perfect." She then strutted up to Ganson, placed one hand behind his head, then pulled him into a kiss. The two saw Ganson's eyes widen and suddenly cloud over, as if he were in a trance. Ventra then slowly pulled away, grinning in an evil manner. "You, my prince, are going to help me take over this pathetic land of Hyrule, thus making me ruler of both Castaro and Hyrule!" Her maniacal laughter filled the room as both she and Ganson vanished in a flash of light. Ganondorf let go of Link, but then turned him around and held him by his shoulders, making him look into his eyes.

"Listen, as much as I hate to say this, but I need your help. I'm the only one who can save my son, and the guy said that the only way I can do that is if you help me. I know you want to save that pathetic excuse of a brother of yours as well, so we basically don't have a choice."

"How can I trust you," shouted Link. "First you kill a bunch of people and take over Hyrule! Then you use your own son to do your evil deeds! You even tried to kill me! You're not even worthy of being a father, let alone a living man!"

"Because if I commit one evil act, I'm gone! I go back to imprisonment! Proof enough for you, Blondie!?" Ganondorf and Link glared at each other hatefully for a long period of silence until Link scoffed.

"Fine. I still don't trust you, though."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, Link and Ganondorf camped out by the entrance to the valley. They sat around a bon fire, discussing the situation at hand.

"Okay, what we need to do first is get as much information as possible about Princess Ventra," started Link. "I can get that information easily from the castle."

"And what makes you think I can't get that information," snapped Ganondorf.

"You're hated in this country, remember!? You think the king is going to let you waltz right into his castle and be like, 'Oh, hey King. Sorry about destroying your country and taking it over in the past, but can I get some information about some princess from another land that I don't know a thing about?'"

"I have my ways of getting information, boy!"

"How!? By torturing it out of people!? Sorry, but you better leave the background information to me." The two glared at each other once more for a solid thirty seconds before Ganondorf finally spoke up.

"Fine. You get the information. But what do you expect me to do in the meantime?" Link pondered for a few moments, then frowned.

"You can't be seen the way you are. You need a disguise."

"What's wrong with how I look!?"

"Everyone knows you, Genius! Do you think everyone's just going to forget what you've done to the country!?" Ganondorf's eye twitched. Nobody talked to the great King of Evil like that and got away with it! He quickly got up, stormed over to Link, picked him up by the collar of his tunic, and was about ready to backhand him across the camp until his eyes widened and he froze, hearing a voice in his head.

"_Ganondorf! What are you doing,_"scolded the voice.

"_Teaching this boy some manners," _fumed Ganondorf telepathically.

"_Remember! One evil act and your son is doomed!"_ The voice then ceased to speak. Ganondorf sighed and dropped Link. Link blinked a few times. He had never seen his enemy hesitate to hit someone, let alone Link himself.

"I'll put the disguise on. I'm doing it for my son, though. Not you," grumbled Ganondorf. Link nodded slowly, a serious look on his face.

"Okay, we'll start first thing in the morning. Let's get some shut eye," stated Link. Ganondorf nodded, lied down on his back, folded his hands behind his head, and stared up at the sky. His eyelids slowly closed, allowing the former Gerudo king to drift to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two rivals arrived at the castle early that morning. Link was in his usual outfit. However, Ganondorf didn't look a thing like himself. Thanks to some magic he learned, he transformed himself into a middle-aged looking Hylian with shoulder-length, well-groomed red hair, brown eyes, and his skin even looked like that of a Hylian with quite a bit of a tan. They were granted easy access into the castle. Link stopped his companion and gave him a serious look.

"Okay, can you stay out of trouble for a few hours," asked Link. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Of course I can, boy," rebuttled Ganondorf. Just then, a whistle blew loudly, and guards ran up to the two. They pulled Link out of the way and surrounded Ganondorf, their spears pointed at him. Ganondorf looked hesitant at the guards, then at Link, then at the guards again. At that moment, Zelda, Impa, and the King ran to the scene.

"Apparently not."

"Link! Are you okay," shouted Zelda. "I sensed Ganondorf's presence with you and I thought you were in trouble!" Ganondorf looked at Zelda and then glared at her hatefully. Link put a hand on her shoulder and frowned.

"It's okay, he's with me," Link sighed. "I have a lot of explaining to do to you three." Zelda looked at Link in shock. Link, her best friend, was _defending_ their greatest enemy!? She eventually gave in and sighed.

"Release him."

The five gathered into the throne room. The king and Zelda sat in their thrones, Impa leaned against the wall with her arms crossed next to the princess, and Link stood next to the disguised Ganondorf as he explained everything.

"So in order to save Ganson, Ganondorf and I have to work together, find out more about Princess Ventra and where she took him, what her plans are, and stop them before it's too late," finished Link.

"Princess Ventra of Castaro," spoke the king.

"Where the heck is Castaro," asked Ganondorf.

"Castaro is a country that boarders Hyrule in the northwest next to the Gerudo desert," explained Impa. "The only way to get there is to cut through Calatia in the west through the Lost Woods and head north from there."

"Well, now that we know where she's taken him and what her motive is, all we need to do is figure out her weaknesses and her exact plans," stated Zelda. "As much as I hate to say this, but you and Ganondorf still have to work together to pull this off, Link." Link nodded slightly.

"If I don't, I may never see my brother again," he sighed, frowning. "I have no choice." They said their good-byes (except for Ganondorf) and Link and Ganondorf exited the castle, leaving the town as well. Ganondorf glanced at the sad look on Link's face and felt something inside of himself that he had never felt before.

_This feeling...is it...guilt?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The forest is that way, you moron," shouted Ganondorf, following Link. They were walking through Hyrule Field towards Gerudo Valley. "We're heading to the desert, the OPPOSITE of the forest!"

"Castaro does boarder Hyrule in the north by the desert, but Calatia is to the east, which is in the opposite direction of where we want to go, as is the forest," explained Link. "Impa gave us bogus directions. She wasn't acting like herself. It's almost as if she were a whole other entity." Ganondorf stopped for a moment to gather in the information.

"Now that you mention it, the Sheikah was acting strange. Normally she'd be at my throat, but not this time. She was barely even protecting the princess. I could have gotten away with her if I wanted to."

"We'll stop to rest for now. I'll contact Rauru and let him know what's going on." Ganondorf nodded and sat on a rock. Link started pacing back and forth with his eyes shut, trying to contact Rauru telepathically.

"_Rauru, can you hear me? It's me, Link,"_ transmitted Link.

"_Yes, I hear you,"_ started Rauru. _"You seem troubled. What's the matter?"_

"_Ganson was kidnapped by Princess Ventra of Castaro, and I'm being forced to work with Ganondorf to save him. He's the only one that can pull this off, but he can't do it without my help."_

"_I see. How did he get out in the first place?"_

"_He said someone in the Sacred Realm released him and told him to save Ganson. One evil act and he'd return instantly. That's the only way we're able to pull this off. He doesn't know who the person was, and neither do I. Could you see if you can find out who it is?"_

"_Yes. I'll get right on it."_

"_One more thing. Impa gave us bogus directions to Castaro. She said that we had to travel through the Lost Woods in the west to get to Calatia, then head north from there to get to Castaro, which boarders Hyrule in the northwest by Gerudo Valley. Calatia and the Lost Woods are in the eastern part of the country."_

"_That is not like Impa at all. I'll look into that as well. Focus on the matter at hand, and be careful!"_

"_I will. And I'll get Ganson back, no matter what."_ With those words, Link ended the telepathic conversation. He looked at Ganondorf and walked to him.

"Rauru is looking into Impa's behavior and into who sent you here in the first place. It seems a little suspicious that this stranger released you without giving you any clue as to who he was," explained Link.

"Now that you mention it, it is strange," stated Ganondorf. "You're not so stupid after all."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nevermind. Let's just get going. We need to cover as much ground as possible before dark." Link nodded as Ganondorf stood up. The two started walking on the rope bridge that covered the canyon leading down to the raging river. Just as they were walking towards the middle, a huge gust of wind started blowing their way, knocking both of them off balance. Link was able to catch himself on one side with the rope. However, Ganondorf fell onto the other rope side and the rope snapped, causing the bottom of the bridge to come undone and Ganondorf to fall. Link tightly gripped the rope with one hand and grabbed Ganondorf's wrist with the other tightly.

"Hang on! I'm going to try and pull you up!" Ganondorf looked up at Link in amazement. Did he just _save_ him? His arch nemesis _saved_ him? Ganondorf snapped back to reality and just nodded to Link, looking at his determined face. Link managed to pull Ganondorf up as much as he could, his other hand starting to slip. "Hang onto my waist! I'm going to get us to the other side!" Ganondorf nodded and did as he was told. Link, with his free hand, grabbed the rope and readjusted his other hand. He started shuffling his way over to the other side. He eventually made it and grabbed onto the edge of the cliff just as the other rope snapped. Ganondorf climbed up Link and onto solid ground, Link climbing up after him. Both the men sat on the ground, regaining their composure and catching their breaths. Ganondorf looked at Link in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"What?"

"Saved me." Link smiled slightly.

"I had to. I couldn't just let you fall to your death like that. Nobody deserves that. Besides, if you died, who'd save my brother if you're apparently the only one who can do the job? C'mon, we need to get going." Link then stood up, Ganondorf soon following his gesture. As they started walking towards the desert, Ganondorf looked at Link.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to say this, but..."

"What?"

"...Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Link and Ganondorf started bright and early that morning to make it through the Desert Wasteland before it got dark. Ganondorf felt the need to boast by floating over the river of quicksand, grinning cockily. Link ignored it and focused on the matter at hand. He used his longshot to get across the sandy river and the two continued together until they got to the stone structure in the middle of the wasteland. The sandstorm got worse, so the two climbed down into the stone haven and waited until the storm calmed down a little.

"How are our supplies doing," asked Ganondorf. Link checked his weapons bag where he kept the supplies, then frowned.

"We're out of water," stated Link. "There's an oasis by the Spirit Temple where we can restock up on that." Ganondorf glared at Link slightly.

"You think I don't know my own turf, Dress Boy!?"

"First off, it's a tunic! Secondly, since I have the Lens of Truth, _you_ have to follow _me_ to get there!"

"You know what!? Forget this! I'll just teleport there! You're on your own, Blondie!" With those words, Ganondorf stood up and started to cast a teleportation spell. He suddenly stopped with his eyes wide in shock.

"Let me guess: You can't teleport?"

"My teleportation magic isn't working! That stupid person, whoever he was, must have disabled my teleportation magic!"

"Let me try something." Link then stood up and tried casting Farore's Wind, but nothing happened. "It's not just you. Someone must be blocking all transportation magic in the country."

"I bet it was that strange person who let me out."

"Maybe. Rauru's looking into that person as we speak. Maybe he can pinpoint who's doing this. Until then, we travel by foot. That means you still have to follow me to get to the Desert Colossus. Let's get going before it gets dark. It doesn't look like this storm is letting up anytime soon." Ganondorf nodded and both climbed the ladder out of the stone structure. Link used the Lens of Truth once he got on top and spotted the ghost guide. The ghost then began to float in the direction he was supposed to, zig-zagging and going in circles, the two men chasing after him.

"We're going in circles! We're not getting anywhere!"

"Be patient! We'll be there shortly!" After a few minutes of doing the same thing, the two finally made it to the Desert Colossus, and just in time; the sun was starting to set. They decided to make camp by the watering hole. Ganondorf made the fire while Link refilled the bottles of water. Once the two got over their dehydration, they sat down by the fire. Before they could lie down to rest, a huge pillar of water shot up from the watering hole. When the water subsided, there stood a giant octoroc. The two quickly shot up and drew their weapons, charging at the monster. The giant octoroc shot rocks at them, which they easily dodged, and swatted at them with its large tentacles. During the fray, it knocked both of them back pretty hard on the ground. They forced themselves up, wincing, then looked at each other, nodded, and looked at the beast. They charged at it, shouting, then attacked at the same time, finally killing it, making it disappear.

"We did it," shouted Ganondorf happily. Link laughed and sheathed his sword. When he took a few steps, he cried out in pain and collapsed onto his knees, wincing. Ganondorf quickly looked over at Link and rushed over to him. "What the heck is your problem?"

"My ankle," Link cried out. "I must have hurt it during the fight."

"Can you stand up?" Link started to get up, but once he put any weight on his injured ankle, he quickly fell back down, giving out another cry of pain. Ganondorf frowned. "You should get some rest and let that heal. We'll see how it is in the morning. I'll keep watch tonight." Link slowly nodded as Ganondorf helped him back to the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two got up earlier than usual. Link's ankle was still out of commission, so Ganondorf had to carry Link on his back while they trekked across the rest of the desert towards Castaro.

"I'm lucky your ankle isn't broken and just sprained," fumed Ganondorf. "You're not exactly on the light side."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," retorted Link. "I didn't even ask to be carried, especially by you."

"Hey, shut up! Be grateful you're even getting around! You should be thanking me!"

"Whatever." They kept on walking for about an hour through the endless desert. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Let me think about it no."

"Are we there yet?"

"Link, would you shut up!?" Link started laughing.

"Sorry, I was trying to liven up the mood. Looks like I failed miserably."

"You sure did."

"Hey, look over there!" Link pointed out at what seemed like a jungle oasis. Ganondorf looked ahead and grinned.

"Perfect, we can make camp there. You should be able to walk tomorrow since you've been off your foot all day." Ganondorf started running towards the oasis, then stopped once he got into the small jungle to catch his breath. He found a small clearing by some water, set Link down, then started making camp.

"I'll start the fire," started Link. "You go find us some food." Ganondorf nodded and walked deeper into the jungle, grumbling the entire way.

"Oh, sure, order _me_ around, the great King of Evil. First I have to carry the brat, now I take over _his_ job of hunting. Sheesh, what am I, his mother? Err...father?" Ganondorf continued to look for food for the next half hour or so, cursing to himself in Hylian. He finally found a bush with berries on it and grinned. "Perfect." He reached his hand out towards the bush, then quickly stopped when he heard a loud scream. "Crud! That was Link!" Ganondorf quickly ran back towards the campsite and skidded to a stop and looked at the scene. Link was suspended in the air, thick vines from the ground wrapped tightly around him, binding his arms to his sides. Every time he struggled to get free, the vines would tighten their grip around him. "Hang on, I'll cut you down!"

"Behind you," shouted Link. Ganondorf quickly turned around, drew his sword, and slashed at the vines behind him before they wrapped around him. More vines started coming towards Ganondorf from all sides as he slashed at them, Link shouting out the location of the vines. Another vine appeared and wrapped around Link's mouth, gagging him. Ganondorf quickly noticed this and started heading towards Link to cut him free. Link gave out a muffled cry just as a vine wrapped around Ganondorf's ankles, tripping him. More vines began to wrap around the former Gerudo king, which greatly angered him. His body started to glow with a purple aura and the vines burst apart, freeing himself. Just then, a huge, green monster burst from the ground, the vines, which were actually tentacles, attached to its body. With one of its free tentacles, it smacked Ganondorf into a tree roughly, almost knocking him out. The monster pulled Link closer to itself and opened its large mouth, ready to eat him. Ganondorf got up and regained his composure and looked at the scene, his eyes widening slightly, then narrowing into deadly slits.

"Ooooh no! You are NOT taking my job," shouted Ganondorf at the top of his lungs. He quickly grabbed his sword and charged at the monster. He charged his sword up with powerful dark magic and sliced the monster in half, making it disappear. Link fell down to the ground and landed on the boasting Ganondorf, both falling down onto the ground.

"That is something I don't want to go through again," exhaled Link. "You okay?"

"I will be once you get off my back."

"Oh, sorry." Link got up and helped Ganondorf up. "Hey, um...thanks. For saving my life."

"Wait, did you just _thank_ me?" Link nodded sincerely. "Well, I couldn't let that thing kill you. That's my job."

"Psh, yeah right. Like that's ever going to happen." The two looked at each other, stared for a few moments, then started laughing


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_He ran constantly through the darkness as if he were being chased by someone, or something. He quickly skid to a stop and looked at the figure before him, his eyes wide in shock. The figure laughed maniacally at him._

"_You'll never see that pathetic Ganson ever again," laughed the figure. "And Hyrule shall be mine!" The figure was soon joined by what appeared to be Princess Ventra. She was a tall Hylian with pale skin, ice blue eyes, long, sky blue hair with three small buns in them, and wore a deep indigo blue dress with a slit on her left leg that went up to her hip. She grinned at him, staring at him with cold eyes._

"_And Ganson will be all mine for the taking," chimed in Ventra. They both laughed as they faded._

Ganondorf quickly sat up, breathing hard and sweating, his eyes wide with shock. He quickly looked around and calmed down once he figured out where he was. He was still at the campsite in the jungle oasis in the desert. He looked at the campfire, which was almost completely out. He sent a small fireball at it to rekindle the fire. He then looked over at the sleeping Link. He looked around, then scooted over to the young Hylian, looking him over.

"How can he sleep so peacefully, even after everything he's been through," asked Ganondorf quietly to himself. He then saw Link's face tense up as he gripped his bag that he used as a pillow. He, too, was having a nightmare. "Looks like I spoke too soon."He shook Link until he sat up with wide eyes, looking around. "Relax, you just had a nightmare."

"Who was that guy," asked Link, mainly to himself.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"I was running through the darkness. I felt like someone or something was chasing me. Then a dark figure said that I'd never see Ganson again and that Hyrule would be—"

"I had the same nightmare." Link looked at Ganondorf in disbelief.

"Wait, _you_ had a nightmare?"

"Yes. I don't just create them; I suffer from them, too, just like everyone else." Link frowned.

"Maybe you're not totally a monster after all..."

"I can't get back to sleep, so why don't you try? I'll keep watch tonight." Link blinked.

"Are you sure?" Ganondorf nodded. Link then nodded back, laid back down, and slowly fell asleep. Ganondorf watched the young man and frowned.

"I'm feeling a bunch of different feelings that I haven't felt since I was a child. Guilt, worry, fear, even compassion, something I thought I'd never feel. And it's all because of my arch nemesis, my greatest enemy," Ganondorf whispered to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes, then looked up at the stars, staring blankly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zelda awoke with her eyes wide in horror. She quickly sat up and looked around her dark room, finally calming down once she found where she was. She closed her eyes and tries to contact Link through telepathy.

"_Link, can you hear me,"_ Asked Zelda.

"_Yeah. What's wrong," _he asked.

"_I just had a nightmare. I was being chased by something or someone, a dark figure came and said that I'd never see Ganson aga—"_

"_Ganondorf and I had the same nightmare."_

"_Ganondorf, too?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What does this mean?"_

"_I don't know. Can I ask you something?"_

"_What?"_

"_Have you noticed that Impa's been acting strange lately?"_

"_Yes, I have. I hardly ever see her, where as before, I couldn't be five seconds alone without her being in the same room as me."_

"_She gave Ganondorf and I bogus directions. Rauru is looking into her behavior and into the dark figure that sent Ganondorf here in the first place."_

"_He hasn't hurt you, has he?"_

"_No, not at all. We've actually been working pretty well together against the giant monsters that have been attacking us. One was a giant octoroc, and the other was a giant green monster with a ton of tentacles."_

"_So first Impa gives you the wrong directions, and now giant monsters are after you two. It seems like this is being staged to get you two killed. You two stay where you are. I'm heading out shortly to join up with you guys. I don't feel safe around here with Impa's behavior. Besides, you might need my help. All three of us together should be formidable enough for our mysterious enemy and Princess Ventra."_

"_Teleportation spells won't work for either of us. We're assuming they don't work for everyone. Go past the Spirit Temple, travel about six miles on foot due north, and you'll see a jungle oasis. That's where we are. We'll wait here for you. Be careful."_ Link then ended the telepathic conversation with those words. Zelda quickly turned into Sheik and climbed out the window. He snuck past the guards and almost made it out the castle gate when he was stopped by a figure in a cloak.

"You're not going anywhere...without me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ganondorf, Zelda's coming," stated Link, going over to his partner. "She's coming to help us. She should be here by tomorrow evening."

"Good, we could use her healing spells," Ganondorf sighed.

"Did you say 'we'?" Ganondorf nodded, then winced, putting a hand on his chest. Link frowned with concern.

"Are they broken?"

"No, but I know at least a few are bruised. That tentacle hit me pretty hard. How's your ankle?"

"Still hurts, but not as much." Ganondorf sighed.

"Just to set the record straight, when this is over, I go right back to hating you."

"The feeling's mutual."

An entire day had passed. To pass time, the two boasted about past victories (however morbid they may have been), played word games, and exchanged insults, laughing at the worst ones possible. Just as the sun started to set, they spotted two figures walking towards the oasis. Ganondorf stood up and drew his weapon, Link drawing his at the same time, however staying on the ground. The two figures walked up to them calmly. The first figure removed his cloak, causing Link to smile.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up, Sheik," Link exclaimed. "But who's that with you?" The second figure slowly removed the hood of his cloak and smiled at the group. Link and Ganondorf's eyes widened in surprise.

"The King of Hyrule," shouted Link and Ganondorf in question.

"But, what about Impa," asked Link. "You left her by herself in the castle?"

"She's in custody in the Sacred Realm under interrogation," explained Zelda. "Our regent is in charge until we get back."

"Ganson is just as much my responsibility as you are, Link," stated the king. "He, too, is like a son to me. I refuse to abandon him, just like I refused to abandon you in your time of need." Link smiled at him.

"Thanks, both of you," thanked Link. Sheik transformed into Zelda, then walked over to Link. She placed a hand on his injured ankle and healed it. She went over to Ganondorf and did the same with his injured ribs.

"Thanks, Zelda," exclaimed Ganondorf. Zelda blinked.

"Did you just thank me," she asked.

"Don't get used to it, Stick Girl." Zelda's eye twitched.

"What did you call me!?"

"Stick Girl!"

"Old Man!"

"Dumb Broad!" The King grew angry and hit Ganondorf over the head.

"That is quite enough," scolded the king. "I shall not allow you two or anybody to bicker and name call like this! Do we have an understanding!?" Everyone stared at the king and nodded simultaneously. "Good. So, what do we do now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The four set out very early that morning to make up for lost time. Link and Ganondorf had caught the two up on what had happened the past few days. They trekked through the desert towards Castaro the entire day. Link and Ganondorf were constantly conversing with each other. First there was normal talking, then bickering, then laughing, then back to normal talking, the same cycle continuing on. Zelda looked at the two from behind, her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. The king looked over at his daughter worriedly.

"What's the matter, my daughter," asked the king.

"I can't believe him," muttered Zelda.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can't believe Link is actually speaking with that monster in a civilized manner!"

"Calm down, Zelda. We all have to set our differences aside in order to rescue Ganson."

"You're right. How selfish of me." Zelda plastered a smile on her face for her father then continued on with the others until they successfully snuck across the boarder into the country. They stopped to make camp in a forested area. Zelda made the campfire, the king checked the supplies, and Link and Ganondorf set up the tents, constantly bickering again.

"You do it this way, old man," shouted Link.

"I've made tents many times before, boy," retorted Ganondorf. "You do it THIS way!" The two ended up banging their heads together and toppled onto the tent, getting tangled up in the cloth. Once they freed themselves, they rubbed their heads where they got hit, looked at each other, then starts laughing.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" laughed Link.

"You're no better!" laughed Ganondorf. The king and Zelda looked at the scene. The king couldn't help but laugh. Zelda, however, grew furious, mainly with Link. She stood up the same time Link and Ganondorf did. She stormed over to Link angrily, then slapped him as hard as she could, causing Link's head to snap to the side. Link winced and rubbed his cheek, staring at Zelda in disbelief.

"What did I do," asked Link.

"Ganondorf is our greatest enemy, and you two are acting like best friends!?" she shouted.

"That's enough, Princess," shouted Ganondorf angrily. "We're in the same predicament here! I need your help, and you need mine, whether you like it or not! So shut up, get over yourself, and let's move on!" Zelda looked at Link, who quickly turned his head away, shutting his eyes, keeping a hand on his cheek. Her face turned from angry to upset. She buried her face into her hands and ran off into the forest, her father going after her to calm her down. Ganondorf looked over at Link, walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe she hit me," sighed Link sadly. "All because you and I are taking advantage of being allies and trying to have a good time."

"Just ignore her. I do."

"Easy for you to say...She must hate me..."

"Hey, hey, hey! No crying on my watch, okay!?" Too late. Ganondorf saw tears come from Link's closed eyes and stream down his bruised cheek. Ganondorf looked around to make sure no one was watching, then pulled him into a gentle hug, comforting him. "Just calm down. We need to focus here. My son, your brother, is depending on us, as is Hyrule."

"Zelda, you had no right to do that," scolded the king.

"Yes I did! I was trying to knock some sense into him," sobbed Zelda. "He's becoming _friends_ with our greatest enemy!"

"Put yourself in Link's shoes for just a few seconds! His brother's been kidnapped, and he's being forced to work with his greatest enemy, who can't harm us even if he wanted to, in order to save him and our country! Wouldn't you try to lighten things up, too!?"

"This is Ganondorf Dragmire we're talking about here, Father!"

"I've had to deal with leaders that I didn't like because they are our countries greatest allies. During either my stay at their country or visa versa, we've made the best of our time together aside from diplomacy and tried to have a good time! That is what Link and Ganondorf are doing!" Zelda stared at her father, then hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder, her father returning her embrace.

"I made a mistake...I need to go apologize to Link right away..." Just at that moment, they heard a loud scream from the camp.

"LINK!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zelda and the king quickly ran to where they last saw the two. They skidded to a stop once they saw the scene. Ganondorf lay on the ground, unconscious, a nasty gash on his forehead. The camp fire was snuffed out, and the tents were in disarray. Link was nowhere to be found. Zelda quickly rushed over to Ganondorf and knelt beside him, trying to wake him up, while the king assessed the damage. Ganondorf let out a soft moan and stirred slightly, slowly opening his eyes, looking up at Zelda.

"What happened," she asked, panicky. "Where's Link??"

"We were attacked..."

"By who??"

"Impa..." Zelda's eyes widened.

"Are you sure it was Impa??"

"Yes...she took Link..." Zelda cursed under her breath, then held a hand over Ganondorf's wound and closed her eyes, her hand glowing a soft white color, healing his wound. She stood up and helped him up as well, then walked over to her father, Ganondorf in tow. The king frowned at the two.

"First Ganson's kidnapped," sighed the king. "Then Impa starts acting weird. Now she kidnaps Link. I don't know who to believe anymore."

"I'm going to contact the sages and see if they know anything," stated Zelda. She then closed her eyes and made a telepathic link with Rauru.

"_Rauru, can you hear me,"_ asked Zelda.

"_Loud and clear,"_ replied Rauru.

"_Impa just kidnapped Link!"_

"_Zelda, that was and wasn't Impa. That was Impa's body, yes, but her body was taken over by some dark force. When I scanned her, I heard a dark, male voice in her head. Once I was done with the scanning, I tried to use a binding spell to keep her in the Chamber of Sages so we could free her, but she broke free. This all happened a few hours ago."_

"_We need to find Link, and fast!"_ With those words, she ended the conversation and turned back to the group, explaining everything Rauru had just told her to them. Ganondorf's eyes widened. He then shut them tightly and opened up a telepathic link with Rauru.

"_Start explaining, old man,"_ he shouted. _"What did the voice sound like!?"_

"_Dark, male—"_

"_I know that already, you nimrod! Give me specifics!"_

"_Since when do you care?"_

"_Just answer the question!"_ Rauru then used his mind to change his voice into a familiar one.

"_Like this. Why?"_ Ganondorf clenched his fists tightly and closed the link there. He then opened his eyes and looks at the royal family.

"The one that kidnapped Link is the same one that released me from the Sacred Realm."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zelda, Ganondorf, and the king continued to cross through the forests of Castaro. The king lead the way, followed by Zelda, who stared blankly at the ground as she walked, frowning sadly. Ganondorf trailed behind with his arms crossed, looking around, annoyed. He finally lets out a frustrated yell.

"Ugh! How long does this forest go on," he shouted.

"Castaro is seventy percent forest," explained the king. "We're going to be in it for quite a while."

"How do you even know we're going in the right direction!?"

"There's been a little invention lately called a compass. The castle is in a clearing in the north part of the country. If we keep heading north, we'll eventually get to it."

"How long will that take!?"

"About a day on foot." At that moment, Zelda collapsed onto the ground, passing out. The king quickly ran over to her and knelt beside her. "Zelda! Zelda, wake up!!"

"_Zelda? Zelda, can you hear me," asked a voice in Zelda's head._

"_Link? Is that you," she asked._

"_Yes, it's me."_

"_Link, I'm so sorry about—"_

"_Never mind that! This is urgent!"_

"_You sound panicky. What's wrong? Are you all right??"_

"_I'm fine, but the dark figure that possessed Impa has freed himself! Princess Ventra is working for him, and she has Ganson under some sort of mind control! They plan on attacking Hyrule and taking it over while you and your father are gone! You have to return to Hyrule right away!"_

"_Right! Who's the dark force, though?"_

"_It's--!!!"_

Zelda's eyes quickly opened once the telepathic link was broken. She quickly sat up and looked at Ganondorf and her father.

"Father, we need to return to Hyrule right away," stated Zelda. "Link just told me that the dark figure is free from Impa's body. Princess Ventra is working for him, has Ganson under a mind control, and is planning on taking over Hyrule while you and I are gone!" The king's eyes widened.

"We must return quickly," shouted the king.

"I'll go after Link, Ganson, and Impa. You two head back to Hyrule," ordered Ganondorf. "Try using Farore's Wind, Princess. It should work now that we're outside of Hyrule." Zelda nodded.

"Please hurry, Ganondorf," pleaded Zelda. "He was about to tell me who the dark figure was, but he got cut off. I don't know if he's okay or not, but—just hurry, please!"

"Chill, I'll get him! Sheesh!" Zelda sighed, nodded, grabbed her father's hand, then closed her eyes. A green light swirled around the two, then they disappeared. Ganondorf looked down at the ground and picked up the king's compass. He turned himself until he was facing north, then looked off at the horizon at the castle, narrowing his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ganondorf ran as fast as he could through the forest and, eventually, the clearing, towards the castle. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that Link was there. _If that runt's dead,_ he thought, _my chances of freeing my son are gone. I just have all the rotten luck, don't I?_ As he ran up to the castle, he looked at the back of his left hand, his Triforce of Power symbol started growing brighter and brighter. _I'm getting closer. He's still alive and well. Thank Din—Wait, did I just say that?_

When he arrived at the castle, he was surprised by how little security there was. It was almost as if they were expecting him to come. He drew his sword, made his way through the castle with no trouble, then burst into the throne room. There, in her throne, sat Princess Ventra herself. She grinned evilly at Ganondorf as she stood up, showing off her slender, curvy figure. She had long, sky blue hair that went past her hips, three small buns on the top of her head, a tiara separating her long bangs. Her dark indigo dress rested below her shoulders, showing off her bust. Long, flared sleeves hid her pale arms. Her dress fit snugly around her midsection, then flared out slightly where the slit started at her left hip. Her icy blue eyes seemed to glimmer in the candlelight as she grinned, sending chills down the Gerudo's spine.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," taunted Ventra. "It seems the greatest evil of Hyrule is taking on the role of Hero."

"Where is my son!?" he roared.

"Ganson? Or Link?"

"Bo—Ganson! Where's Ganson!?"

"He's mine now. He's in Hyrule, attacking it and taking it over even as we speak. As for Link, your _other_ son, he and that stupid Sheikah are in the dungeon, out of our way."

"Link is NOT my son!"

"Really? You've been acting like a father to him." Ganondorf's eyes narrowed into slits. The princess grinned once more. "I know what's been going on. I saw how you rescued Link from that tentacle monster that my master sent. I saw you take him in your arms and comfort him after that nasty wench Zelda hit him. No wonder you want Hyrule for yourself."

"Link's not my son! I hate his guts! And who the heck is your master!? Who is the one that released me!?"

"That would be me," spoke a sinister voice from behind. Ganondorf quickly turned around, but not quick enough to dodge the tentacles that shot out and bound him tightly, lifting him off the ground. He looked down at the large, cloaked figure and glared down at him, struggling to get free. Another tentacle removed the cloak from his own body, revealing a hideous looking man—or what looked like a man—with very familiar looking markings on his body. Ganondorf's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're—"

"Yes, Ganondorf Dragmire, former King of the Gerudos. It's me. Majora."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Majora?!" Ganondorf shouted as he struggled to get free of the demon's grasp. The form that was Majora grinned evilly.

"Yes, it's me," he spoke coolly.

"Why!? Why are you doing this!?"

"Oh, please, you sound like that pathetic hero. It's simple. I plan on taking over the world. Castaro was already weak with the passing of its king, leaving his daughter all by herself with no husband to be deemed king. And then I saw your son, Ganson. Brand new king of the Gerudos, with no wife. I decided to possess Princess Ventra and had her seduce your son, casting a spell on him to obey her every command, whom obeys _my_ every command." Ganondorf glared hatefully at him.

"Why did you release me!?"

"You have a great knowledge of the land of Hyrule and its treasures. We both have the same dream of taking over the world. You also have a part of the sacred Triforce. I need that power from you."

"Well you can just forget it! I stole it fair and square! And what's the deal with me having to work with that runt, Link!?"

"You would have opposed me if I just forced you to join me on the spot. So I used that pathetic excuse for a hero to bring you to me. Also, with the power of his Triforce _and_ yours, I will be unstoppable!" Ganondorf leered at him, struggling even harder to get free. Majora frowned, then tightened his grip on the Gerudo. "Now, now, no need to struggle. This won't hurt...much." He closed his eyes and started to glow a crimson red color. Ganondorf started glowing the same color as he yelled in pain, fighting to keep the Triforce of Power inside of his body. Majora suddenly stopped when the tentacles that held Ganondorf were sliced off, dropping the Gerudo. Majora cried out in pain, then glared at the owner of the sword. Ganondorf sat up, shook his head to regain his composure, then looked at the swordsman, his eyes widening.

"Link!? How did you escape!?" Ganondorf shouted, almost happy to see him.

"That dungeon was easy to get out of," spoke Link, grinning. "You okay?" Ganondorf nodded. Link then looked at Majora, his eyes widening in surprise. "Majora!? How did you—"

"Survive? You destroyed my body, but my soul lived on. Recognize this body I inhabited, Link?" Link shook his head. "Of course not. You were too young to remember. You were just a baby when it happened."

"Remember what!?" Majora smirked as his voice soon changed into one of Link's distant past, of his infancy. His body turned into one more like a Hylian. Long, blonde bangs framed his red eyes, his skin turning from blue and painted to a normal peach color, only extremely pale.

"Link...I am your father." Link's eyes widened in horror as Impa came rushing in. She skidded to a stop and saw the scene, her eyes widening as well.

"Paolo?? I thought you died during the war!" shouted Impa, drawing her daggers. Paolo, the deceased man Majora inhabited, grinned at the Sheikah warrior.

"I needed a body to continue my works, so why not the one of my greatest enemy's father? He wouldn't dare harm the one that helped bring him into this world, now would he?" Majora grinned and looked at the terrified Link. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes again at Majora and picked up his sword, running towards him.

"If Link won't kill you again, then I will!' Ganondorf shouted. Majora held a hand out at Ganondorf and fired a large blast at him, knocking him back into Link and Impa, all three toppling to the ground. Majora laughed insanely as he disappeared in Paolo's body, Princess Ventra disappearing as well. Link stared at the site at where the body of his father stood wide-eyed, flashes of past memories rushing through his head all at once. He shut his eyes tightly, grabbed his head, and screamed. Impa and Ganondorf quickly rushed to his side to try to calm him down, Ganondorf pulling Link into a hug, rocking him back and forth as the boy sobbed. They stayed that way until Link finally stopped crying and fell asleep, mainly from shock and exhaustion. Impa looked at Ganondorf in disbelief.

"Did you just calm him down," she asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. I was just surprised that—"

"Look. He's been through a lot, and whether I like it or not, I need his help in stopping Majora. Besides, what Majora is doing is sickening. Even I would never stoop so low as to inhabit a dead man's body, especially the father of my arch nemesis."

"You mean the one that you're holding in your arms right now like a son?" Ganondorf blinked, then looked down at the sleeping Link. Impa was right. He was holding Link like a son. He felt his face turn red. He then blinked again and looked at Impa, who couldn't help but smirk.

"Impa. Breathe a word of this to anyone and I will hand you a body part."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Zelda and the king arrived back in Hyrule, and not a minute too soon. The invasion had already started. The two managed to quickly sneak back into the castle and take their proper positions as leaders of the country. Zelda knew that Ganson would arrive soon. Her plan was to try and remove the spell on him so he could help them fight back against Princess Ventra and that mysterious figure. Just as she was thinking that, three figures stormed into the throne room. The first was none other than Princess Ventra herself. To her left was Ganson. He looked like his normal self except for his emotionless face and his clouded eyes. To her right was a cloaked man.

"Princess Ventra, what is the meaning of this!?" roared the King of Hyrule. "Why do you want Hyrule!?" The cloaked man stepped forward, grinning under his cloak.

"It's not her that wants Hyrule," spoke the man. "It's me. Remember me, Ferdinand?" The figure removed the hood of his cloak and the king's eyes widened in surprise.

"Paolo?? I thought you died during the war!"

"That is, indeed, a lie, my old friend. And I do mean old." As the king stared at his old friend in utter shock, Zelda looked at Ganson's emotionless face, trying to figure out a way to free him. She closed her eyes and the Triforce of Wisdom on the back of her right hand started glowing. She opened up a connection with Ganson's mind, searching for any sort of magic hold on his mind. She saw a bright, eerie purple light in the darkness. She then mentally attacked the purple light with the magic of the Triforce of Wisdom, eventually breaking the hold on Ganson's mind. Life came back into the young Gerudo's eyes as he blinked a few times. He put a hand on his head and shook it, then looked at his surroundings.

"Ugh, where am I," asked Ganson, starting to regain his senses. "Wait, how did I end up here? What's going on?" Zelda opened her eyes and smiled.

"Welcome back, Ganson," she spoke. Ganson smiled at her, then looked at Princess Ventra and "Paolo."

"Wait a minute…I remember you! You came to talk about a treaty with the Gerudos. I don't reme—Dad!? You're alive!?"

"That's not your father!" shouted Impa, rushing into the throne room, Ganondorf and Link close behind. "That's Majora, in his body!" Majora looked over at Impa and scowled.

"You like to ruin everything, don't you, Impa," growled Majora. "I guess I'll have to change that." He held a hand out at Impa and charged up a blast of dark magic. He shot it at her, but Link got in the way, putting his shield up, blocking it. Majora scowled again. "You dare defy your own father, Link!?"

"My father would never attack one of his friends!" shouted Link.

"You've been a naughty boy, Link…you need a time out!" Majora then held his hand out again and made a tentacle come up from the ground, wrapping tightly around Link's throat and lifting him off the ground, suffocating him. Link dropped his shield and tried to pry the tentacle from his throat, gasping for air. Ganson quickly ran over to Link to free him, but another tentacle came up and wrapped around him as well, doing the same thing. Ganondorf grew very angry and sends two very powerful blasts at "Paolo", sending him flying through a wall.

"Leave my sons alone!!!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

With Majora knocked unconscious, the tentacles around Link and Ganson disappeared, dropping the two unconscious brothers. Zelda, the king, and Impa quickly rushed over to the two to see if they were okay, shaking them to wake up. Just as they smiled, knowing that the two were all right, their looks of happiness soon changed into one of shock when they heard Ganondorf scream., quickly looking over at him. Majora had woken up and was lifting the former Gerudo king with his tentacles coming out of Paolo's arms. Paolo had a sick grin on his face as he looked at the three.

"This nice little addition to my army will do nicely," he said coldly. "I'd get your white flags out soon, unless you want both of us to destroy Hyrule and Castaro in a matter of days!" He then laughed maniacally and disappeared with Ganondorf. Princess Ventra looked at the group, smirked, then disappeared as well. Their attention quickly grew to Ganson and Link as they started regaining consciousness.

"Ungh, what happened," groaned Ganson as he woke up. Impa frowned.

"This is going to sound very weird when I say this," started Impa, "but your father was kidnapped by Majora." Ganson and Link blinked.

"Ganondorf? Kidnapped? I'm sorry, am I still unconscious?"

"Ganson, this is serious," scolded Link. "You wouldn't even be free if it wasn't for him. Besides, he's been worried about you." Ganson blinked.

"He's been worried about me?" Link nodded.

"Do you want to know what Ganondorf said while you two were being held by those tentacles?" asked Impa. Ganson and Link shook their heads. "He said, and I quote, 'Leave my sons alone!'" Both the brothers blinked, Link blinking a few more times.

"Wait, did he say 'sons'? As in plural?" Impa nodded.

"I guess while you two have traveled and gotten to know each other better, you've hit a soft spot of his. And when Majora took over the body of your father, he felt obligated to take you in as a son. He hated how Majora was doing what he did. Now he's suffering under him and Princess what's-her-face."

"Ventra," Ganson sighed, frowning. "I can't believe I let her take advantage of me like that. If I hadn't have done that, no—"

"Ganson, stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. It's not your fault. This was all a big, elaborate scheme to get Ganondorf under Majora's control." Link then stood up and looked at where Majora and Ganondorf used to be, then spoke in a serious manner.

"I never thought I'd say this, but we have to rescue Ganondorf. Hyrule and Castaro depend on it."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ganondorf slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around as his surroundings. He was in a soft bed in a nice room, but by the style of it, he could tell he wasn't in Hyrule anymore. He then looked at himself. His armor, shirt, and boots were gone; only his pants remained on him. His head quickly turned to the opening door. Princess Ventra then stepped in, shutting the door behind her. She strutted over to Ganondorf and sat next to him.

"Did you sleep well," she chuckled.

"Where the heck am I," asked Ganondorf.

"In Castaro once more. Master Majora will be seeing you shortly to get you prepared for the conquest of Hyrule. Castaro is already ours."

"You mean his. He's using you. He's brainwashed you. I can see it in your eyes." Ventra seductively grinned and leaned in closer to Ganondorf.

"What else do you see?" Ganondorf cleared his throat and glared at her.

"I can see that you're invading my personal space. Move before I make you move."

"Ooh, feisty."

"Okay, that possessive kiss that you used on my son ain't gonna work on me, woman! Back off!" Ganondorf then held a hand out to her to blast her back. He was about to before Ventra grabbed it tightly, giving him a warning glare.

"Do you want me to kill your son?"

"You leave Ganson and Link out of this, okay!?"

"Well, well, well. It looks like you've taken in your arch nemesis as a son. Isn't that noble of you?"

"Hey, shut up! At least I don't throw myself at every man that I see like you do!"

"Now you're suggesting something else." Ganondorf blinked, then let out an angry and frustrated growl.

"I'm straight, and Link is NOT my son!"

"You're right. He's mine." Ganondorf quickly looked over at the new figure standing in the hallway. Majora stood there, still in Paolo's body, grinning like a mad man. He then walked over to the former King of Evil and grabbed him by the throat, slowly choking him as Ganondorf tried to pry his hand from his throat. "Everything that you own, everything that you've sought after will be mine once this plan is executed. And speaking of executions, your sons will be the first to die in my new regime!" Ganondorf managed to open his eyes enough to leer at Majora, who gave him a sick grin. Majora's eyes then started to glow a bright red. Ganondorf's eyes soon became cloudy and he lost consciousness again. "Once you wake up, you will be under my power. You've grown soft and weak, Dragmire, so it was easy to take over you."

"Excellent job, my master," chimed in Ventra. "Soon Hyrule will be yours, just like Castaro is."

"Yes, my princess. My future queen. We shall rule both countries, and then…the world!" The two laughed maniacally, their laughter echoing throughout the castle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Link, Zelda, Ganson, Impa, and the king sat in the throne room with Largen, the captain of the guard.

"Sir Largen," started the king. "Your job is to gather all of our armies and our allies' armies and protect our boarders and our castle. Protect the regent with your life."

"Your Majesty, I am still opposed to you and Princess Zelda going out to rescue our greatest enemy," stated Largen.

"If we don't, Hyrule and Castaro as we know it will be finished, and we will have more casualties than needed. Ganondorf is now under Majora's control. Who knows what kind of destruction Majora can do with Ganondorf as his puppet. We need to release Ganondorf of that control, then help Link defeat Majora."

"Um, can I butt in here," asked Link timidly.

"What is it, my boy," asked the king.

"Well, Ganondorf stated before that he's the only one who can save Ganson, which means that he's the only one who can defeat Majora."

"Nonsense, Link," retorted Largen, patting Link on the back. "You know Majora's weaknesses, since you've defeated him before. You'll do it again." Link started to look a little distressed.

"I can't, Largen!" Largen stared at Link in disbelief. He'd never heard the legendary Hero of Time say those words. He then punched Link in the face, mainly to knock some sense into him. Link's head snapped to the side and he fell onto his side, mainly because of a slippery spot on the floor where he stood. Impa quickly restrained Largen and held him back.

"What's the matter, Hero!? Too much of a coward to face someone you've defeated in the past!?"

"That's enough, Largen!" scolded Impa. "You don't understand what's going on! If Link says Ganondorf's the only one who can beat Majora, then Ganondorf's the only one! Deal with it, and do not defy the king's orders! And never, EVER, strike down one of the king's greatest allies again! Especially in His Majesty's presence! Do you understand me, Captain!?"

"Y-Yes, Lady Impa…"

"Get out of my sight and do your job." Impa then pushed him out the throne room doors and slammed them shut, sighing. She then looked at Link and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," stated Link. "He punches like a girl anyway. But…what I said before about how I can't defeat Majora again…I wasn't lying. He's taken over the body of my father, and I…I can't--" The king quickly put his hand up to silence Link.

"I understand, my boy," explained the king. "None of us can expect you to take down someone who's taken over your father's body. That'd be unfair to you and it would cause you great pain mentally and emotionally." Link looked at the king and smiled.

"Thank you." Princess Zelda then stood up, a serious look on her face.

"I just got word from Rauru that he's discovered something in Castaro. Impa, I need you to come with me. All of the sages have been summoned." Impa nodded, then walked with Princess Zelda to the Temple of Time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

All of the sages gathered in the Chamber of the Sages in the Temple of Light, some a bit confused as to what was happening. Rauru then stepped up and faced everyone.

"You are all probably wondering why I have called you all here," he started. Everyone nodded. "As some of you are aware of the present situation with Castaro, it has been discovered that Majora, an evil force that Link defeated seven years ago in the land of Termina, has resurfaced and has taken over Castaro. He is the one who has released Ganondorf from the Sacred Realm, possessed Princess Ventra of Castaro, kidnapped Ganson, King of the Gerudo, forced Link to work with Ganondorf, and possessed one of our own." Impa frowned at the last statement, but quickly regained her composure. Zelda mentally noted the change. "Majora has exposed himself and currently inhabits the body of Paolo Hyla, the deceased biological father of Link."

"My poor Link!" shouted Ruto. Everybody turned their head to look at the Water Sage.

"Ruto," asked Nabooru.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"I haven't finished yet, everyone," interrupted Rauru, bringing the focus back on himself. "This might be hard to grasp, but Majora has kidnapped Ganondorf and currently possesses him. He plans to use him to conquer Hyrule." Everyone began to grow worried. "I have discovered the source of his mind control power. It's an orb called the Seishin, which Majora created himself hundreds of years ago. It can only be used by him. In order to put someone under his control, he needs a drop of his victim's blood on it, and then he needs to look into their eyes to cast a spell, connecting with their mind. If that orb is broken, anyone under his control will be free."

"But wait a minute," butted in Zelda. "How was Ganson freed from the mind control without the orb breaking?"

"Ventra used a separate spell on him. Majora only needed to use Ganson temporarily to give Ganondorf a motive to come to him. This is a big, elaborate scheme. Ganondorf was Majora's original target. He used Link to weaken Ganondorf emotionally so he would be prime to be taken over. This is no ordinary enemy that we're facing."

"Then what are we supposed to do," asked Saria.

"Zelda and Impa are going to travel with the king, Link, and Ganson to Castaro to destroy the orb. Once that's done, we'll hopefully have Ventra on our side and Ganondorf once more, outnumbering Majora. The rest of us are to remain here and help defend Hyrule. If my predictions are correct, then Castaro will attack within two days. It's a three days journey to Castaro, and teleportation has been disabled once more."

"Is the teleportation thing Majora's doing?"

"Yes. He is trying to prevent us from doing anything by delaying us."

"I request permission to travel alongside my sworn brothers," chimed in Darunia. Rauru looked at him, then frowned.

"I'm very sorry, Darunia, but you are more needed here. You will be guarding not only Death Mountain, your territory, but Impa's as well in her absence. I will be assisting you with that task, since it seems Kakariko is always susceptible to attacks. Do we all understand our assignments?" Everyone nodded. "Please be on your guard at all times. Zelda and Impa, please be careful, and please protect Link. I fear more harm may come to him with the way things are going."

"Link's been really sloppy lately," interrupted Nabooru. "He saved Hyrule and Termina single-handedly in the past, but now he's constantly getting kidnapped or crying like a baby. What's up with that?"

"He's been through a lot the past year," started Zelda, "finding his brother, who originally mentally tortured him. Then he was physically tortured by Ganondorf. Then his brother was kidnapped. And now he finds out that Majora inhabits his father's body. I can understand him crying. As I remember hearing my father say before, men do cry. As for the kidnappings, that I'm not sure of, but it's been bothering me as well."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Zelda and Impa returned about an hour after they had left. When they entered the throne room, they saw Link, Ganson, and the king, talking and laughing. Impa smiled at the fact that everyone else was smiling once more, even the king. The two walked over to the boys and got their attention. Impa cleared her throat once the boys stopped talking.

"There's an orb in Castaro called the Seishin. We're to destroy the orb. Only then will we be able to free not only Ganondorf, but Princess Ventra as well," explained Zelda. Link then cleared his throat loudly and stood up from where he sat on the floor.

"Princess, I've been thinking," started Link.

"Really? That's amazing," joked Impa. Link shot her a quick glare, then looked back at Princess Zelda.

"I think it would be better if just Ganson and I went to destroy the orb. Hyrule really needs you, your father, and Impa to stay."

"But Link," protested Zelda. "It's too dangerous for just the two of you to go!"

"I've traveled alone my whole life. Most of the time, I fought alone, except when I was fighting with you against Ganondorf. I think I can handle myself this time. Besides, I have Ganson, another great fighter, at my side. We'll take care of each other, don't worry." Zelda frowned.

"I guess I can't convince you otherwise…very well. Just be careful, you two." Link nodded, then looked at Ganson, who nodded as well. The two said their good-byes and set off to Castaro once more.

The two had traveled all day, and it was getting very late. They made their way to the Desert Colossus and set up camp. The brothers sat at the fire, talking to each other. After about an hour of talking, a cloaked figure came up from behind Link, grabbed him, then clamped a hand over his mouth, startling him. Ganson quickly stood up and drew his sword, pointing it at the figure. The figure removed his hand from Link's mouth, then removed his hood. Ganson's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the figure, dropping his sword.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Your Majesty!?"

The king let go of Link, then smiled at the boys, nodding.

"Yes, it is me," replied the king. Link got over his brief shock, then looked at him.

"Your Majesty, it's too dangerous for you to be out here," started Link. "What if someone attacks you?"

"You mean like I did you?" Link frowned, then lowered his eyes. He was still kicking himself for letting his guard down. "Zelda and Impa are still in Hyrule. It'll take the power of all of the sages to keep Majora and Ganondorf at bay until the orb is destroyed." The brothers nodded in agreement. "They also informed me that you are still in danger, Link." Link blinked and looked at the king. "They're not sure what, if anything, is going to happen to you, but you still need protection. That's why I'm here."

"I'm here, though, Your Majesty," chimed in Ganson. "I made a promise to Link that I'd never let anymore harm come to him."

"A promise is not the same thing as action, though. A promise cannot protect you from an ambush, as I have demonstrated. I am joining you two in your quest to further your protection. Both of you." Link and Ganson sighed in defeat, then nodded to the king. The king then smiled and sat down with the boys. "Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you two like that."

"You didn't scare us, don't worry," stated Link, grinning. Ganson then snickered.

"Right, you weren't scared," Ganson stated sarcastically. "Then explain that freaked out look on your face. Priceless."

"Your look when you saw the king was even better, _Bro._ You were freaking out, too."

"Hey, I didn't want to make you look bad."

"Right. Sure. Whatever you say." The king couldn't help but laugh at the two. Link and Ganson looked over at the king. "What's so funny?"

"You two remind me of my brother and I when we were younger," laughed the king. The brothers blinked in surprise.

"You have a brother," asked Ganson, although the answer was quite obvious.

"Yes. My younger brother. Six years younger than I. There were times when we were at each other's throats, and then there were times when we were like this." The king then clamped his hands together, interlacing his fingers. "Just like you two."

"Is he still alive?" asked Link. The king then frowned.

"I'm not sure. When I married my wife, he suddenly disappeared. Nobody's heard from him since."

"Was he kidnapped?"

"He ran away. I was twenty five when I got married. He was nineteen. Nobody knows why he left."

"How old would he be now?" asked Ganson. Link then hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"That's basically asking the king what his age is!" scolded Link. The king then laughed.

"Don't worry about it, you two," he explained. "It's in the past. We need to focus on our mission."

"Right. Do you know where in the castle the orb is hidden, Your Majesty?"

"Impa said it was in the treasure room. That's all the information I have."

"Then we've got our work cut out for us then. That room is usually heavily guarded."

"Let's get some sleep. We'll be there in a day if we leave bright and early tomorrow morning." Everyone nodded, then went to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Link, Ganson, and the king woke up very early the next morning and made their way to Castaro. The king remembered a shortcut and led the brothers through it, cutting the time down by three hours. When they arrived at the castle, the sun was just setting, making it easier for the three to sneak into the castle. They easily made their way to the treasure room.

"Well, that was easy," stated Ganson. Link frowned.

"Yeah, a little too easy," Link replied. The king tried opening the door, but couldn't.

"It's locked. We need the key," explained the king. Ganson grinned.

"No we don't," he replied coolly. "I'm part Gerudo, remember? We're masters at picking locks. Step aside." Link and the king did as they were told. Ganson knelt down in front of the lock, took out a lock pick, and started messing with the lock. After a minute or two of picking the lock, the door finally opened. They slowly opened it while drawing their weapons, in case all of the security was inside of the room. To their surprise, the room was unguarded; not a soul was in sight. They quietly entered and looked around.

"It's quiet," sighed the king.

"A little too quiet," whispered Link.

"Would you stop saying stuff like that?" complained Ganson. Link held back a grin and proceeded forward. He looked around the large room for a while until he found what he was looking for.

"Guys, I found it!" Ganson and the king ran over to Link and looked at the orb. "How do we break it? With magic? By smashing it? What?"

"Link, look!" Ganson cried out as he pointed at the Master Sword. Link looked down at it and saw that it was glowing.

"Maybe it's reacting to the magic inside of the orb, since this is an evil creation," pondered the king out loud. "Maybe the Master Sword can destroy it. Link, give it a shot." Link nodded, then looked at the orb. He raised his sword up, then slashed downward at the orb, smashing it into pieces. Upon the smashing of the orb, a large burst of magic exploded from within it, blowing all three back. Ganson crashed into a bookshelf and toppled over with it. The king skidded on the floor for about six feet. Link's back hit the back wall, but didn't knock him out. Once he got the feeling back in his body, Link stood up, then helped the king up, then Ganson.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Link. The two nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine," replied Ganson.

"You won't be for long," spoke a familiar, female voice. All three men turned around and looked at the exit and saw none other than Princess Ventra standing there. She started walking towards the three, grinning. "You might have released the pathetic King of Evil from Master Majora's spell, but that won't help you in the end."

"I thought it would release you, too!" shouted Ganson. Ventra then laughed loudly.

"Fool! I was never under Master Majora's spell! I willingly joined him. He promised me power, and with that power, I could make the largest military in the world right here in Castaro. And once I get that power, I'll take over all of the countries on this continent first, then eventually the world!" Ganson grew furious. He then charged up a large blast of dark magic and fired it at the evil princess. She calmly held her hand out and cast a barrier around herself, protecting her from the spell. "I don't go down that easily, young Dragmire. Even if you did kill me, my plans would be carried out by either Master Majora or by a good friend of my family for quite some time."

"And who's that?"

"You know him quite well, Ferdinand," she started, eyeing the king. The king cocked an eyebrow before the princess continued. "He's your younger brother, Darrel." The king's eyes widened in shock, as did Link's and Ganson's. Ventra laughed once more. "Surprised, old man? Your brother should have been the king, not you. He's much stronger than you are. You and your army can't even protect a single country. You have to rely on a mere boy to do the task for you." As the princess kept taunting and saying cruel things about him and Link, the king became enraged. Not thinking at all, he drew his sword, quickly charged at Ventra, then stabbed her in the chest, causing her to cry out in pain and her eyes to widen in shock. Ganson and Link's eyes grew wider as they looked at the scene at a loss of words or actions.

"That boy…is the Hero of Time," he started, speaking into her ear, loud enough so the brothers could hear. "And he has more power, wisdom, and courage than you would ever hope to have."

"But…he's just a boy…"

"He's a man now, and I can sense much untapped power in him. And my men are stronger as an army of one instead of an army of thousands. I have one more question before you die…where is my brother!?"

"I see….the two of you...in the future…reuniting with swords…fighting for the life…the life…of…The One…." With those words, Ventra then breathed her last. The king laid her down and pulled his sword out of her chest. He slowly stood up, then sheathed his sword. He then turned to the brothers.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," the king said solemnly. "Sometimes…it's necessary to do away with a threat before they can do anymore damage. Her people would have executed her for her treason anyway, for selling out to an evil being such as Majora."

"Your Majesty," started Link, "What was Princess Ventra talking about? Who is 'The One'?" The king frowned.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what she was talking about or when or if the event will happen. All I know is that my brother is now an enemy to Hyrule. I can't believe he would betray his own kingdom like that, his own home. Come. Let's go back to Hyrule. Link, use the Ocarina of Time to get us back. Teleportation should have been reinstated with the breaking of the Seishin." Link nodded, put his sword and shield away, then took out the Ocarina of Time. He closed his eyes, then started playing the Prelude to Light, teleporting all three back to the Temple of Time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hyrule was starting to get in pretty bad shape. Half of Kakariko had been destroyed, part of the Lost Woods had been burned down, and Hyrule Castle Town Market was starting to look like how it did the first time Ganondorf attacked. The sky was dark and ominous.

Link, Ganson, and the king ran out of the Temple of Time and into the pouring rain with their weapons drawn and started attacking the army of Moblins that were terrorizing the fleeing citizens. After about ten minutes of fighting, a majority of the Moblins were killed while the remaining few fled the city. After catching their breaths, the three looked around at the destruction and the casualties of the soldiers and some of the citizens. The king frowned solemnly at the scene.

"Maybe Ventra was right about me being a bad king," sighed the king. Link quickly looked over to the king and walked over to him, putting away his weapons. He put both of his hands on the king's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't let what Ventra said influence your thoughts or your decisions," scolded Link. "You are a great king! You've done great things for this country! Don't let anyone else let you think otherwise! Your people look to you for help and support! Zelda looks up to you for love and as an idol! I look up to you as a fatherly figure! This attack was inevitable. We both knew it was going to happen. What we need to do now is work on getting things back in order and getting rid of Majora once and for all!" The king looked at Link, first a little in shock, then his features softened into a slight smile.

"Thank you, Link." Before the king could say anything else, Ganson ran up to them, a bit of a distressed look on his face. "Ganson, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Majora's taken over the castle, and he's taken Princess Zelda hostage!" he explained. "One of the guards said before he died that Majora plans to publicly execute her as an example of his supreme rule over Hyrule! He plans to do the same thing with you once he gets his hands on you!" Link and the king looked at Ganson wide-eyed. Link's shocked look then turned into one of anger and seriousness.

"Ganson, take the king to the Sacred Realm and stay there with him," ordered Link. "I'm going after Majora alone."

"Link, he's still in your father's body. You do know that, right?" stated the king.

"I'm well aware of that. But I have to remember that he's not my father. And like you said back in Castaro, Your Majesty, a threat needs to be taken out before it can do anymore damage. Majora's done too much already for everyone. I won't let Zelda and Hyrule become more victims to him! Now go! I'll alert the sages that you're coming so you can enter freely." Ganson and the king nodded, then the three went their own ways; Link heading to the castle while Ganson and the king went to the Temple of Time.

"He truly is the Hero of Time, and the true holder of the Triforce of Courage," spoke the king to Ganson once they reached the Temple of Time. "You should be proud of your brother."

"I always have been," replied Ganson. "But I'm worried about him. You said he's still in great danger, right?" The king stopped, then looked at Ganson, who stopped before crashing into him. There was a long period of silence.

"…Let's go."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Link valiantly fought his way through the monster-infested castle and made it to the final room. There, he saw an unconscious Princess Zelda lying on the floor. He quickly rushed over to her and knelt next to her, propping her up into a sitting position in his arms. He gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Zelda, can you hear me!?" shouted Link. After a minute of trying, Zelda's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw once she awoke was Link looking down at her worriedly.

"Link…?" she spoke weakly.

"I'm here, Zelda. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. He just drained a lot of my energy. You shouldn't be here. You must go."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"You're not leaving at all, boy," spoke a familiar voice from behind. Before Link had the chance to look behind him, the figure behind him quickly grabbed him and held him tightly, putting his sword to his throat. Link had a chance to see the man's hands and his eyes widened a little in shock.

"Rauru!? What are you doing!?" shouted Link. Zelda looked up at Rauru with her eyes wide with shock as well. Rauru grinned.

"I'm not Rauru. It's just little old me, Majora. You see, I've been possessing Rauru this whole time. I planned everything out, and have done so for seven years since you defeated me, Link. I possessed Rauru to not only release Ganondorf and get him to do my biddings, but to also get the rest of you fools to obey my commands as well. Now that I have all three holders of the Triforce in my grasp, I can truly rule over this world! And you, Hero of Time, shall be the first to surrender your Triforce piece!" Link clenched his fists angrily. He then grabbed both of "Rauru's" arms, not only pulling the sword away from his neck, but also flipping him over his shoulder onto the ground. "Rauru" hit his head on the ground and was knocked out instantly. Link quickly rushed over to Zelda and helped her up.

"Zelda, I need you to get out of here and free Ganondorf. Do you know where he's being held?"

"Down in the dungeons. There's a magical barrier around his cell. I don't have enough energy to break the spell." Link quickly took a blue potion out of his weapons bag and handed it to her.

"Drink this and get downstairs to free him. I've cleared the place of monsters, so you should be able to get downstairs safely. I'm going to need yours and Ganondorf's help with this fight. Majora's gotten more powerful since I defeated him seven years ago. Go!"

"But what about you," questioned Zelda.

"I'll be fine! Now go!" Zelda stared at him, then reluctantly nodded, drank the potion, then ran out of the room. Link smiled slightly, knowing she was safe again. Before he had a chance to act, though, a hand tightly gripped his left shoulder and he felt a surge of electricity flow through his body, causing him to cry out in pain, then pass out. "Rauru" caught him from behind, then laughed maniacally.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Zelda quickly made her way down into the dungeon. Thanks to Link's blue potion, she felt stronger and more energized. She immediately went to Ganondorf's cell and saw that he was sleeping. She closed her eyes, put her hands up to the barrier, then concentrated. Her hands began to glow with a golden aura, and soon the barrier disappeared. She took a hairpin out of her hair and picked the lock, opening the cell door. She then went over to Ganondorf and shook him awake. When Ganondorf woke up, he sat up, then looked at Zelda, cocking an eyebrow. He then grinned.

"Well, well, well" started Ganondorf. "It looks like the princess has decided to free her greatest foe."

"I need your help," explained Zelda.

"And now Her Royal Highness needs my help. I, the great King of Evil."

"Will you shut up and listen!?" Ganondorf sighed.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"We're both in danger, as is Link. Link's upstairs fighting Rauru—I mean, Majora, right now!"

"Wait, did you say Rauru? As in the Sage of Light?" Zelda nodded.

"Majora's been possessing Rauru this whole time. He's been plotting on getting the Triforce for seven years now so he can take over the world. He wants to get it from Link first, mainly for revenge. He's been using all of us, including the Sages and you." Ganondorf looked stunned, then grew furious.

"Nobody gets the Triforce except me! He's going down!"

"I knew you'd say that, Dad," chimed in a voice. Zelda and Ganondorf quickly looked at the source of the voice. Zelda smiled.

"Ganson! Father! What are you two doing here?"

"To rescue you two and help Link fight Majora," explained Ganson.

"Link's fighting him by himself. We have to hurry!" shouted Zelda. All four nodded, then ran upstairs. Once they got up there, the room they left Link and Majora in was empty. They looked around for any doors, thinking they had gotten up to the roof. The king smiled once he found the secret door with ease.

"I've found the door," stated the king. Zelda spotted something on the ground, knelt by it, picked it up, then frowned.

"I've also found Link's buckle that was on his boot. He's in trouble! We have to hurry and find him!"

"Let's go then," chimed in the King. Ganson shook his head.

"No, Your Majesty. It's too dangerous for you. Go to the Temple of Time and alert the Sages. Zelda, Dad, let's get rid of Majora once and for all!"

"I never thought I'd say this, but we have to save Link first," explained Ganondorf. "We're going to be needing him a lot in the fight."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Zelda, Ganson, the king, and Ganondorf ran as fast as they could up to the roof where they knew that Majora and Link were. They skidded to a stop once they saw the scene. There stood "Rauru", with tentacles coming out of his arms raised up in the air. Wrapped up in his tentacles was an unconscious Link, his arms spread out to his sides, the tentacles wrapped around his arms, legs, waist, and chest. "Rauru" looked at the four newcomers and grinned sadistically.

"I'm so glad you four have come to join me," stated "Rauru." "You'll be able to witness me obtaining the Triforce of Courage from this pathetic boy!"

"We're not going to let that happen!" shouted Ganondorf, charging up a blast of dark magic. "Rauru" sent out another tentacle at Ganondorf, wrapping it around his neck, choking him. He then sent out three more at Ganson, Zelda, and the king, choking them as well. "Rauru" grinned once more.

"Let's start with the so-called 'Hero of Time' first!" And with those words, his tentacles started glowing an ominous purple glow as he started sucking the energy out of Link. Link cried out in pain, then gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The Triforce of Courage glowed brightly on the back of his left hand. A golden glow started to form around Link as he let out a battle cry, pulling himself out of the tentacles with force, freeing himself. He did a somersault on the ground and stood up again. He drew the Master Sword and slashed the tentacles on the others, freeing them as well. "What? How did you escape? I should have been able to take your Triforce piece easily!"

"Did you honestly think I'd just _give_ you the Triforce of Courage?" shouted Link.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you first before I can get it!"

"You'll have to get through us first," shouted Zelda, standing next to Link. Ganson then got on the other side of Link.

"If you think you can take my brother away from me, then you've got another thing coming, Majora!"

"Release Rauru this instant!" ordered the King. "Rauru" laughed.

"But I have so much power this way," chided "Rauru."

"If you won't get out of his body, then I'll take you out by force!" roared Ganondorf. He darted at "Rauru" and tackled him once he caught him off guard. He put a hand on Rauru's head and started chanting, his hand glowing an ominous purple again. "Rauru" cried out in pain, then Majora finally came out of Rauru's body, leaving Rauru lying unconscious on the ground. Majora batted Ganondorf away with one of his tentacles. Link tried catching Ganondorf, but got knocked over, causing the Gerudo to land on top of Link. They both got up and drew their weapons.

"So you've joined the side of good, Ganondorf Dragmire? You've really softened up thanks to your sons."

"I'm still evil, but I don't like freaks who try to steal my job!" Ganondorf charges at Majora again and slashes at him. He then shouted out in-between slashes, "And Link…is not…my son!" Majora then grabbed Ganondorf's sword and yanked it out of his hands and off the roof of the castle. Ganondorf took a few steps backwards. He stopped once he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Link, giving him a determined look.

"Let's do this together, Ganondorf," spoke Link. Ganondorf nodded. Link then motioned for Zelda to come over. He then faced Majora. "You want the Triforce, Majora? You can have it!" Zelda and Ganondorf gave Link shocked looks. Link spoke in a low voice to both of them. "Send the power of your Triforce pieces into the Master Sword." The two blinked, then nodded. The Triforces of Power, Wisdom, and Courage glowed on the back of their hands as they sent their power into the Master Sword. Majora then cackled.

"At last, the Triforce shall be mine!" cried out Majora with demented glee. Link then let out a battle cry and stabbed Majora in the chest, unleashing the Triforce magic into his body. Majora screamed in immense pain.

"The Triforce shall be your demise, Majora! You're finished!" Majora let out one more cry before his body exploded, blowing everybody back. The five of them looked up once things calmed down, got up, then smiled.

"It's over. It's all over. Majora's destroyed for good," sighed Ganson happily. Just before Ganson could say anything else, Rauru slowly opened his eyes, then pushed himself up, looking at his torn robes. Link and Zelda quickly rushed over to him to help the old sage stand.

"What happened? Why am I on top of the castle?" asked Rauru groggily.

"I'll explain everything to you later," replied Zelda. Ganondorf walked over to Link, put a hand on his shoulder, then grinned at him.

"No wonder you were able to defeat me before, Link," stated Ganondorf. "Your quick thinking is what saved Hyrule." Link grinned.

"You're the one that saved Rauru, Old Timer," explained Link. Ganondorf gave Link a look, then laughed, Link joining in the laughing. Rauru quickly looked at Ganondorf and glared at him.

"Ganondorf, you fiend!" shouted Rauru. "How did you escape?"

"Relax, Old Man. I'm going back right about…..now!" Ganondorf then punched Link in the gut really hard, causing Link to double over in pain. The king and Ganson quickly caught Link before he could fall. Ganondorf then laughed as he disappeared back to where he was supposed to be. Link got back up, looked at where Ganondorf stood, then smiled.

"Things are as they should be again," Link exclaimed. "Hyrule's safe once more, as is the Triforce. And who knew that I'd make an ally out of an enemy?"

The End


	28. Bloopers de la noche!

Bloopers!

Scene: Gerudo Fortress

_Ganson and Ventra are in a room together, with Ganondorf and Link spying on them._

Ventra: So you're the leader of the Gerudos?

Ganson: Yes, I am, Princess Ventra.

Ventra: Well then, this is perfect.

_The two kiss, but don't stop_

Director: CUT! Get a room, you two!

Ganson: We are in a room.

Director: I'm not paid enough for this…

Scene: Gerudo Valley Bridge

_Link catches Ganondorf's arm, but his hand slips and he drops Ganondorf. A loud thud is heard after Ganondorf falls about six feet._

Ganondorf: Ow!

Link: Sorry!

Director: CUT! Link, get a grip! Literally!

Ganondorf: Thank Din for computer generated effects!

Scene: Desert Oasis

_Link and Ganondorf had just defeated the giant Octorok. Link collapses onto his knees and cries out in pain. Ganondorf goes over to him._

Ganondorf: What the heck is your problem?

Link: My….lines! I forgot them!

_Ganondorf laughs._

Director: CUT!

Scene: Second Desert Oasis

_Link is up in the air, bound by vines. Ganondorf starts fighting the other tentacles._

Director: Cut!

Ganondorf: What's your problem now? Did I not parry enough or something!

Director: Phone call. It's for you.

Ganondorf: Oh.

_Ganondorf walks off the set to take the phone call. Link is still in the vines._

Link: Uh, hello? Yeah, I'm kind of still up here? Can someone get me down? Somebody? Anybody…? sigh I'm hungry.

Director: Why couldn't the guy call during the scene Link's gagged in?

Scene: Castaro Forest

Take one:

_Zelda slaps Link_

Link: You hit like a girl.

_Zelda shoves him down and starts stomping on him._

Zelda: Do I hit like a girl now?

Link: cough no..!

Director: CUT!

Take two:

_Zelda slaps Link_

Link: What did I do?

Zelda: Ganondorf's our greatest emeny…enemeny…ENEMY! Ugh!

Director: Cut!

Link: Do I have to get slapped again?

Director: Yes.

Link: Aw, man!

Scene: Castaro Castle

Take one

Majora: Link…I am your father.

_Link starts laughing really hard._

Director: Cut!

Take two:

Majora: Link…I am your father.

_Link laughs again._

Link: I'm sorry, I can't help it!

Director: CUT!

Take three:

Majora: Link…will you stop laughing?

_Link is still laughing really hard_

Majora: I can't work like this!

_Majora storms off to his trailer_

Link: Woo…I need a break.

Scene: Still Castaro Castle

_Ganondorf is hugging a crying Link, trying to calm him down. Link then starts laughing._

Ganondorf: Link, you idiot! You're supposed to be crying, not laughing!

Director: CUT!

Link: Sorry! That last scene's still getting to me!

Scene: Castle Roof

Take one:

Ganondorf: Relax, Old Man. I'm going back right about…now!

_Ganondorf then punched Link, but then Link collapsed. Ganson and the king forget to catch him._

Director: CUT!

Take two:

_Ganondorf punches Link, but Link lets out a gasp and falls over onto his side._

Link: Too…low…!

Director: CUT! That's it, I quit!


End file.
